There has been conventionally developed a thin film capacitor exemplifying a solid-state electronic device and including a ferroelectric thin film that possibly enables high speed operation. Metal oxide is now often considered as a dielectric material included in a capacitor, and the sputtering technique is widely adopted as a method of forming the ferroelectric thin film (Patent Document 1).